cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Cydonia
CHARTER Preamble: Knights of Cydonia is here to help, and protect its membership. The Knights of Cydonia will guide its members and their nations as well as to support them through their needs or crisis. The Knights of Cydonia are loyal to all whom wish to have a good and solid relationship. This alliance of nations shall be built up on love, respect, kindness, loyalty, honesty, and generosity. Section I: Government The Government of Knights of Cydonia shall be made up of Holy Knights selected from the General Membership. Paragraph I: Emperor The Emperor shall be and is the ranking official of the Knights of Cydonia (KoC). As such the Emperor is the Commander and Chief of all military forces The Emperor shall be the only sole person able to declare war when diplomatic solutions fail, receive two (2) votes on all matters that require a vote. Upon succession to the post the Emperor must be administered the Oath of Office, Silence, and Admission. The Emperor shall also maintain any and all abilities that are not written or barred within this document. Each Council and their duties are independent of each other and shall not be infringed upon by any other Council. The Emperor may also appoint at his leisure Magi who shall hold no government position but shall be advisor's to the Government of KoC only. The Magi must come from the General Membership or Government of KoC unless the Emperor and Two (2) Councils agree that an outside source rates the position. Magi status may be dismissed at the Emperors discretion. Paragraph II: Council of the Clerics The body of the Council of Clerics are to be considered equals, where only the Emperor is of higher Authority. The Council shall follow the Emperors lead. The Council will be accorded one (1) vote on all matters that require a vote. The Council shall have the power to veto the decisions of the Emperor following a unanimous vote of the Council. Showing just cause the Council shall be accorded the right to suspend the Emperor from office and replace the emperor with a member of the General Membership, both actions requiring a unanimous vote of the Council. The position each Council holds is autonomous of each other and nether shall shall transgress into the others jurisdiction unless asked to by either the Council of that specific office or by the Emperor. Upon selection to office they shall post their Oaths of Office, Admission and Silence in the Hall of Records. A member of the Council may be removed from office with a 3/5 vote of the High Government. A. Cleric of War The CoW shall maintain a military force during time of peace to ensure that KoC can mount a counter defense/offensive against enemies that would due it harm. The KoW shall be responsible to design and update a war fighters and tech raiders course within the Cydonian Academy to include the tests for said subjects. B. Cleric of the Interior (CoI) The CoI shall be have the task of ensuring the progression of all programs involving activity and that of aid. Furthermore the CoI shall ensure that nations of KoC are appropriately advised so as to best maintain and grow to be prosperous. C. Cleric of Foreign Affairs The CoFA is to ensure we have a diplomatic ties that will help to maintain peace and prosperity for KoC. The CoFA will also be responsible ensuring that any diplomatic problems are solved as quickly as possible. Should there be great difficulties the emperor will intervene. Though the emperor will be kept apprised of any developing situation that could compromise the safety and well being of KoC. Paragraph III: Secretaries With the approval of the Emperor, Secretaries may be appointed by the Council to aid them with in their jurisdiction. A Council Knight may chose to have as many as 3 secretaries. Those secretaries duties shall be recorded in the hall of records along with their Oath of Admission, Silence and Office. The Secretaries shall have no vote in government but may propose change or make suggestions as is relevant to their area. Paragraph IV: Deputies To foster leadership within the KoC each Council may appoint with the Emperors approval Deputies to assist the secretaries and Council with in their respective jurisdiction. Deputies are not to be considered official members of the government and will not have a license to speak on behalf of KoC. Paragraph V: The Senate The Senate will be implemented once the membership reaches 75. At this point 3 senators will be elected by the general membership. They will hold a term of 4 weeks. Another Senator will be added to the total for every additional 25 members in the alliance. The Senate is the voice of the people and will assist the government and also help the people voice their needs and opinions. The Senate may make requests directly to the Emperor at their will. Paragraph VI: The Rights of the General Membership The General Membership shall constitute all Knights and Holy Knights of KoC. A Holy Knight is a person who has shown the dedication, through activity on the forums and IRC, as well as the intelligence to be held to a higher standard of responsibility. The General Membership is at the center of KoC and shall not be treated cruelly by any member of the Government. All members holding the rank Holy Knight have the right to hold government office. The General Membership holds the right to fair and open government and as such all matters not deemed classified shall be discussed openly with full participation from the General Membership. All members are expected to post a resignation post on our forums and also repay any aid received, not including aid for war rebuilding, within the past 10 weeks. The General Membership may, showing just cause, propose the removal from office or bar anyone not holding a government office with in the alliance. If proposal is sound and shows merit the Government of Cydonia shall bring it to Poll for the general membership to vote upon. The vote to remove a government member from office or to bar a member from the alliance must pass with 75% in favor of said action. No Government Official may ever infringe upon any of the rights afforded to the General Membership Section III: Admittance to the Halls of Knights of Cydonia Paragraph I: Prospect members All Prospective Members must be approved for acceptance by the Emperor and the ToI. Upon admittance the prospective members shall submit their Oath of Admission to the hall of records. All Prospective Members must go through our academy and pass the appropriate tests with a passing grade to reach the status of Knight and to be considered a part of the General Membership. Until granted the status of Knight or higher prospective members shall be known as squires and are not afforded the rights of the General Membership. All squires will submit their Oath of Silence within the hall of records before attending the academy. All prospective member shall be given the minimum of 2 weeks to complete the academy and to finish the tests. Should a prospective member go over that time the ToI or representative there of will contact said member if the member has not initiated contact first to see if they have a just reason as to why that member does or did not have the time to complete the academy with in that time. The academy shall cover a range of subjects to include but not limited to Military strategy and Warfare, The KoC Charter, Nation Growth and Handling. Paragraph II: Foreign Diplomats and Foreign Embassies All Foreign Diplomats shall be afforded the right to an embassy, access to their alliances self same embassy and friendly relations with KoC. Foreign Diplomats shall sign the Oath of Diplomatic Silence. While Foreign Diplomats may be bared from the Halls of Cydonia the may not be denied access to their embassy. Section IV: The Oaths of Knights of Cydonia Paragraph I: Oath of Silence I name of name; do attest to never remove or speak of any articles within the halls of KoC without the express permission from the Emperor. I understand that if found to be in violation of this rule, my nation may be removed, barred from KoC, and, depending on the infraction, have my nations infrastructure reduced to zero. Paragraph II: Oath of Admission I name of name; do attest to always KoC Charter and to treat each member nation of Cybernations with the same courtesy and respect that I wish to have afforded to myself. I swear to uphold the word and will of the Selected Government, for they will always be working for the interest of the KoC membership. I swear to defend KoC at the cost to my nations infra and tech. I understand that to be found in violation of this Oath or any other Oath I have or will take after this moment could result in my removal from KoC, my being barred from the KoC and, depending on the infraction, have my nations infrastructure reduced to zero. Paragraph III: Oath of Diplomatic Silence I name of name; do attest to never remove or speak of any articles within the halls of KoC that I have access to without the express permission from the Emperor of KoC and shall keep such information within the boundaries of my government. I understand that to share any information without this permission will result in my being barred from the halls of KoC and depending on the gravity of the offense, may result in my nations infrastructure being reduced to zero. Paragraph IV: Oath of Office Iname of name; do attest to always follow the true will of the General Membership. The General Membership is the center of KoC and as such I vow to always work with in its best interest. I do further more attest to never overstep my authority vested in me by my office or the KoC Charter. Paragraph V: Tech Raiders Oath I name of name; do attest that I have passed the Tech Raiding Academy conducted within the Halls of KoC. I further more vow that I will always follow each of the tech raiding rules. Should I ever come to be in violation of any one of the rules I understand that I may be stripped of my right to Tech Raid, pay reps to any target that is not with in the rules, and should the situation warrant it a firmer punishment up to and including ZI. Section V: War and Nukes Paragraph I: War Should war be declared upon KoC, the Council of War or the Emperor may mobilize the standing military of KoC and form an appropriate response to the threat. Paragraph II: Nukes The Emperor is the sole authority for authorizing Nuclear warfare. KoC does not support a nuclear first strike policy. However should the enemy be know to be of such that have been known to launch a first strike the Emperor may authorize a nuclear first strike against said alliance. Section VI: Tech Raiding Paragraph I: Tech Raiding Academy All KoC who wish to Tech Raid must attend and pass the test of the Tech Raiding Academy. The tech raiding academy will consist of the rules, and procedures of tech raiding. After passing the tech raiding academy the member shall submit their Tech Raiders Oath in the Hall of Records. Failure to follow the rules will result in punishment not less than paying reps to attacked nation. Section VII: Amendments, Treaties, and all things shiny Paragraph I: Amendments While the charter may be amended it requires a 4/5 government vote to be ratified. Paragraph II: Treaties All treaties should be considered a part of our charter. All treaties deemed to be greater than a PIAT must pass with a 3/5 government vote. The Emperor may approve any treaty equal to or lesser than a PIAT should he find it in the interest of KoC. Paragraph III: Shiny Things The forum belongs to all of KoC, not a single member. At no point should any member or visitor feel severely offended when in our forums. If so, the Emperor should be contacted immediately. Former Protectorate with IAA